Mewtwo's Massive Weight Gain
by Fatdragonwolf
Summary: Mewtwo decides it's time for a change. Contains MASSIVE weight gain.


Mewtwo floated along the walls of his hidden castle home. He was bored. "Hm..." he said aloud, telepathically. "What should I do?" He floated over to a window, and peered out from it. In front of him was a lushous forest hidden away by a large mountain range. There was a large lake down at the foot of the mountains, full of various water Pokemon. 

As Mewtwo was absorbed in the beautiful landscape, he didn't notice Mew drifting over from behind, holding a large plate of cookies. She set them down at a table, and then tried to get the other psychic Pokemon's attention.

"Hey Mewtwo!" Mew telepathically said. "I baked some special cookies just for you."

Mewtwo turned around and faced the small Pokemon. "Not right now. I'm not very hungry."

"Aw, come on! Just one! Please?" Mew begged.

Mewtwo let out a sigh. "Fine. Only one." Mewtwo drifted over to an armchair with the plate of cookies. Mew giggled softly as Mewtwo took a bite out of one.  
Little did Mewtwo know what Mew had in store for him.

As Mewtwo finished the first cookie, he promptly ate another. "Hmm...these are pretty good. What're in these?" he asked.

"Flour, egg, chocolate, butter, and a special ingredient." Mew giggled.

Mewtwo shrugged, and finished the whole plate. When he finished, he let out a loud belch and drifted up from his seat. He felt heavier than usual. "That's strange..." he said, as he floated over towards the mirror.

He gasped as he glanced at the reflection. He was at least two hundred pounds heavier than he originally was. His face was rounder, with a double chin. His arms were flabby, and his hands were slightly bloated. His legs were a noteably thicker, and his large tail looked like a sausage sticking between his pillowy buttcheeks. Most noticable was his large gut, which drooped a little past his thighs. Mew floated over to Mewtwo, who was stairing in disbelief.

"How do you like it?" she asked.

"Mew...what did you do to me?" Mewtwo said, alarmed.

"Relax, Mewtwo. I thought you'd be happier if you put on a few more pounds."

"A FEw more?" he yelled. "I'm at least 450!"

Mew floated over to his belly, and jiggled it a bit. "Doesn't that feel good?"

Mewtwo stopped complaining. "Yes. It does. As a matter of fact...I like being this large! Do you have any more cookies?"

"Do I?" Mew concentrated her psychic energy, and a vat containing over 1,000 cookies appeared out of thin air. A tube came out of it, and Mew connected it to Mewtwo's mouth. Mew then pressed the 'on' switch and watched Mewtwo slowly bloat to an incredibly large mass.

Mewtwo looked down as his body became covered in an increasing layer of fat. His cheeks bloated even more, pushing against multiple chins, which now incased his entire neck. His moobs grew to the size of watermelons, pushing against his flabby arms, which were slowly covering his bloated hands. His legs became the size of large tree trunks, as his huge tail, now as big as two Sevipers, hung down between his drooping asscheeks. The biggest of all was his gut, which was already touching the floor, and stuck out a few feet, and was still growing. As his girth became too much, his flabby body fell to the floor with a thud, which made his entire body jiggle and quiver.

Mewtwo, still growing, then passed out due to immense injoyment of his massive girth.

Mewtwo awoke a few hours later. He first noticed that no more food was being pumped into him. Then, as he tried to move his head, he realized he couldn't.

He was utterly massive.

Mewtwo's face was hidden beneath his huge cheeks, the size of trucks, and at least twenty chins. His moobs were about the same size as his cheeks. His flabby arms were hidden somewhere between his countless rolls, as well as his legs, which encased his feet in mounds of blubber. His asscheeks were as large as small houses, and his tail between them, the size of at least fifty Sevipers or more. However, his gut was about the size of half a large neighborhood.

Mewtwo sighed happily as he let himself go in his sea of flab. Mew then drifted over to him.

"Wow! You're HUGE!" she yelled. She sat down on one of the pillowy rolls in back of his head.

"I know," Mewtwo said. Suddenly, he let out a tremendous belch, which made his entire body quiver like a huge jell-o mold.

"We'd better get you some more cookies, huh?" Mew giggled.

THE END


End file.
